Daughter of the Moon
by sunstar1001
Summary: Turns out that Manny had a daughter and now she is missing. Manny comes down to earth and gathers the Guardians. The bad news is that Pitch is back. That is never good news.
1. Chapter 1

The nightmares chased Halle out onto the frozen lake. She slipped making herself fall and slid across the ice. She shakily pushed herself up onto her knees feeling blood welling up and out of her body in a slow trickle from the cut in her knee that occurred from her fall. She looked and saw Pitch, the Nightmare King, striding towards her. She clenched her teeth and locked them into a snarl.

"Oh, how harmless you look!" Pitch said laughing as he strode over to her side.

"Get away from me you leech." Halle said directing a glare towards him. "My father will make you pay."

"Your father can do nothing to me tonight child because, you see, it is a new moon. He can see nothing. You were quite clever to have fooled me and the other immortals for so long." Pitch replied. He snapped his fingers and the nightmares charged at Halle.

She screamed in rage and pounded her fists on the ice. The ice broke and she shot underneath and swam down to the bottom. She willed for the water to converge around her and form a tomb. She would reawaken soon when someone found her. She hoped her father could hear the last telepathic message she had the strength to send.

ON THE MOON

Manny received his daughter's message and tried again and again to communicate with her. He stared at the earth and knew what he had to do. He knew he would have to go down to the earth for the first time in a millennia. He quickly gathered his energy and focused on the location of North's Fortress. He felt the long forgotten pull of teleporting and then he closed his eyes as he started the journey to the earth.

**Please REVIEW!**

**This is my first attempt at a story so please no flames. Please give me your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate any constructive criticism but please no flames! ****J I can't write out accents worth crap so I hope you can imagine accents. I can write in English though thankfully. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 1: Summons

North shouted directions to the yetis and elves around his workshop dodging flying spare parts and elves. He checked over several toys and told the yetis about some minor alterations he wanted to make on the toys. He walked into the Globe Room and saw the bright lights of the children who believed. He looked up at the moon and noticed a bright light shooting towards the earth.

The light came closer and closer until it hit the ground right where the crystal was hidden. North stumbled back in surprise as he saw Manny standing where the light used to be gathering his bearings. Manny wobbled a bit and North ran forward and helped Manny find his balance. Once Manny got used to earth's gravity North sat him down at the nearest table and sat across from him.

"What are you doing down here, my friend?" North asked frowning in concern hoping his long-time friend was alright.

"I come bearing bad news. You need to summon the Guardians. I must tell the news to all of you in person." Manny replied.

North walked over to the globe and pulled down the level that summoned the Guardians.

IN A BACKYARD

Bunny watched the children from behind a tree. He had taken a liking to this ever since Jack Frost had helped them a few years back. He heard a strange whooshing sound and looked up to see the aurora flashing across the sky.

"What could his belly possibly be tellin' him now?" Bunny wondered aloud.

He tapped his foot against the ground and a rabbit hole appeared. He raced down it and off towards the North Pole.

IN TOOTH'S PALACE

Tooth was flying into her palace after another night out collecting teeth with her fairies. She had forgotten how good it felt to be out in the field. She smiled as she remembered the times a few years back with Jack. He had changed them all for the better. She heard a few fairies chirping at her. She turned and flew out to see the aurora shooting across the sky. She flew off in the direction of the North Pole with her most trusted advisors flitting behind her wondering what could be going on.

HIGH ABOVE THE SKY

Sandy sent stream after stream of dream sand to the sleeping children below him. He smiled as he saw each dream. He watched a dream of a girl riding a horse jumping over jumps. He shivered as he remembered the feeling of being hopeless against Pitch's nightmare sand, He looked up and saw the aurora shoot across the sky. He formed the dream sand into an airplane. He flew off towards the North Pole

IN BURGESS

Jack leapt from roof to roof laughing and throwing snowballs at the unsuspecting kids below. Many saw him and waved at him. He smiled. Many children now believed in him. He was beyond happy after becoming a Guardian. He heard some children yelling in excitement at the sky. He turned to see the Aurora shooting across the sky. He was confused as he took off on the wind towards the North Pole.

BACK AT THE NORTH POLE

Bunny erupted from the ground and rushed into the toy factory shaking the ice off of his feet. Jack flew into the factory right into Bunny causing both of to go tumbling stopping right at North's feet.

"Hello there." North said smiling as he picked them both up and set them on their feet. Jack was smiling and looked as if he was just about to burst out laughing.

Tooth and Sandy were already there. Sandy waved at them, dreamsand images formed above his head in flurry.

"Hello, Jack. Hello, Bunny." Tooth said smiling.

"Why are we here mate?" Bunny asked brushing the dirt and glitter off his fur.

"You are here because I need all of you to help me find my daughter." a voice said.

All the Guardians looked and saw Manny standing next to the Globe. They stared in shock at the sight of the man who had guided them for so many years and had given them the task of protecting the children of the world and he was here on earth saying he needed their help.


End file.
